For example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 56-87370 discloses a pillar structure of an automobile. As shown in FIG. 4, a front pillar 90 includes an outer pillar member 91 and an inner pillar member 92, which are joined to each other. The outer pillar member 91 has an adhesion surface 91a, a front flange 91b, and a rear flange 91c. The adhesion surface 91a is substantially parallel to a windshield 93, and the rear flange 91c is substantially parallel to a front door (not shown). Also, the inner pillar member 92 has a front flange 92a, which is substantially parallel to the windshield 93, and a rear flange 92b, which is substantially parallel to the front door.
The front flanges 91b, 92a are joined to each other so as to form a front joint portion 94, and the rear flanges 91c, 92b are joined to each other so as to form a rear joint portion 95. A peripheral area of the windshield 93 is adhered to the adhesion surface 91a of the outer pillar member 91 by means of an adhesion member 98, so that the windshield 93 is supported by the front pillar 90.
The inner pillar member 92 supports a pillar trim 96. The pillar trim 96 has a first end portion 96a, which is bent to encompass the front joint portion 94, and a second end portion 96b, which is bent to encompass the rear joint portion 95. Also, the outer pillar member 91 supports a molding 97, which covers a section of the windshield 93 outside of the adhesion member 98. Further, an opaque portion 93a is proved on the back surface of the windshield 93. The opaque portion 93a makes invisible a part including the peripheral edge of the windshield 93 and the first end portion 96a of the pillar trim 96 from the outside of the vehicle.
In the above publication, the first end portion 96a of the pillar trim 96 is bent to encompass the front joint portion 94. Therefore, the distance from the peripheral edge to the first end portion 96a of the pillar trim 96 is short compared to that in a case where the first end portion 96a of the pillar trim 96 is not bent. In this manner, the opaque portion 93a is reduced, so that the effective view of an occupant through the windshield 93 is enlarged.
Some cars have a triangular window (window transparent portions), for example, in a front portion of each side. The triangular window is, for example, adhered to the rear joint portion of the front pillar by adhesive. Thus, to make invisible the rear joint portion, to which the triangular window is adhered, from the outside, the triangular window has an opaque portion that shields the rear joint portion. Thus, there is a demand for a pillar structure that reduces the size of such an opaque portion of the triangular window, thereby enlarging the effective view of an occupant through the triangular window.